Solo a la persona que amo
by DarkKeyla
Summary: ¿Por que no?: -"¡Porque yo no te amo! Solo… solo me entregaría a la persona que amo de esa manera, " Dijo no teniendo idea del turbulento destino que le deparaba a manos de aquel capitán. -"Hare que me ames Francis, ¡Lo juro!


Aquí mi aporte para San Valentín.

–tarde pero de todas formas publicado-

Lamento no publicar aun en mis otras historias es por culpa de que aún no me viene la inspiración pero trato de continuarlas pero a veces no puedo de todas formas logre escribir este FrUk en compensación.

Advertencia: Temas sexuales, amenaza de violación y vocabulario vulgar.

Pareja: Inglaterra x Francia.

* * *

Soledad.

Es aquello que describiría la mirada de aquel capitán.

Sus verdes ojos observaban el agua con ese mismo vacío, su cabello era rubio alborotado con mechones que daban a todas direcciones, su piel blanca como una hoja de papel y sus cejas eran extrañamente espesas.

El Queen Anne's Revenge rompía las olas, dominando las aguas, el viento estaba a favor de los bárbaros en esta ocasión, después de un saqueo casi desastroso lograron escapar con un botín admirable.

El capitán de aquella nave estaba feliz con el resultado.

Y el nombre de aquel capitán era Arthur Kirkland.

Podía sentir como las gotas de agua llevadas por el viento mojaban su frente, también podía sentir el ruido escandaloso que hacían sus subordinados aun estando lejos de la cubierta. La irritación por aquel acto de sus hombres se incrementaba mientras sentía como pasos fuertes se dirigían a él.

 **-"¡Capitán!"** –Llamo el grumete con entusiasmo. Era un joven de alrededor de 21 años de piel ligeramente morena con cabello castaño por encima de los hombros, su ropa era la típica de sus hombres, una camisa blanca, un pantalón gris, botas negras y una cinta roja atada a su cabeza.

 **-"¿Qué quieres Ronald?"-** La pregunta fue seca, Arthur no tenía la intención de moverse de su posición, disfrutaba el sentir las heladas gotas del océano desde la popa.

 **-"Vengo a darle un mensaje de los demás señor."-**

 **-"¿Qué tipo de mensaje?"-**

 **-"Queremos que venga a estribor a recibir su presente."-**

 **-"¿Presente?"-**

 **-"Si, todos le hemos preparado un presente para usted"-**

Kirkland se vio sorprendido por esa declaración, no entendía del todo como sus hombres eran tan leales a él y al barco mismo, siendo que nunca intento ser cordial con ellos o intento hablarles sin denigrarlos. Pero eso no importaba pues de todas formas no consideraba importante ninguna de sus vidas pues para él mismo solo eran carne de cañón.

 **-"¿Por qué hacen esto?, la repartición del botín ya se llevó a cabo, no necesito más que la parte que me corresponde."-**

 **-"Usted es un gran capitán, señor, por lo que con los demás decidimos darle al menos un regalo por su trabajo."-**

 **-"Tks."-** siseo levemente molesto por tener que abandonar su cómoda posición- **"Bien iré, sin embargo si es alguna de sus otras estupideces de siempre los usare de ancla."**

 **-"No se preocupe capitán, seguro le encantara~"-**

Sintió un leve malestar ante ese tonito de voz, esperaba no tener que soportar más dolores de cabeza él día de hoy. Y así camino lentamente hacia su destino aunque más que emocionado por su posible presente sentía que iba a la horca.

Al llegar pudo notar que la mayoría de sus hombres estaban en dicho punto, eso era algo no muy habitual pues la mayoría de esos individuos deberían de estar en sus puestos como se debe, con la mirada busco a Yao su tercer oficial pero este estaba sentado sobre un barril quejándose en chino, eso no era nuevo, con la mirada ahora busco a su segundo oficial, Kiku el cual estaba cerca de Yao pidiendo que se calmara.

 _¿Qué mierda creen que hacen estos imbéciles?_ Pensó el rubio con molestia. Consideraba que cada hombre tenía su función y pese a no ser más que carne de cañón, era una completa falta de respeto a la nave dejar sus puestos bajo cualquier situación que no sea en batalla.

Pero el recuerdo de su victoria golpeo su cabeza, no hace mucho habían atracado y asaltado las costas francesas por lo que ciertamente le debía a sus hombres al menos un poco de atribuciones. Aunque fue condenadamente difícil lo que hicieron agregando que para ello debió sacrificar casi la mitad de sus subordinados.

La vida de esos sujetos no importaba mucho pero igualmente era molesto el que se burlaran de su capacidades como capitán, por suerte saquearon varios lugares con cantidades de oro increíbles.

Sospechaba que tal vez por la emoción secuestraron a alguna francesa, eran barbaros en el océano era evidente que lo harían, bueno los deseos son fuertes y tampoco negaría que él se divertiría primero en caso de que trajeran a alguna mujer.

Al verlo todos se movieron del camino dejándolo libre.

 _Buenos estúpidos_

Y como lo pensó en medio de todos los trogloditas con exceso de hormonas, una figura exquisita se destacaba.

Estaba atada de manos, su ropaje a pesar de estar rasgado y un poco sucio se veía fino, su cabello era color oro como el suyo, aunque este estaba cortado hasta los hombros y su piel se podía comparar con las perlas del mar. Una belleza en medio de todas estas ratas inmundas del océano.

Pero la única cosa que podía apreciar era su rostro pues su cabeza estaba gacha.

 **-"Bien, asquerosos perros del océano llegue como me lo pidieron, pueden marcharse de una vez"-**

Los barbaros se vieron sorprendidos de escuchar la voz de su capitán más ronca que de costumbre, la mayoría no entendía porque a veces hacia eso excepto Kiku, su tercer oficial, el cual sabía que usaba esa voz para seducir a todas sus posibles conquistas o caprichos.

El capitán ya tenía cierta curiosidad por su nueva adquisición y pretendía jugar con ella pero sin público presente.

Los presentes aun quejándose comenzaron a irse, excepto por uno.

 **-"¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella Arthur?"-** cuestiono una voz. Era Antonio Fernández Carriedo el cual antes fue enemigo del capitán pero debido a que en su último enfrentamiento perdiera lo volvió un prisionero del barco de Kirkland.

 **-"¿Ah Antonio?, Yo creo haber ordenado que todos se retiraran a menos que te sigas considerando el capitán de Concordia y que ello te ofrece un cargo."-**

 **-"¡Déjate de juegos Kirkland!"-**

 **-"¿Juego eh?, El único que juega a ser capitán aquí eres tú."-**

 **-"Eso es mentira, no me considero superior a nadie pero ¡Yo!"-**

 **-"¡Jah! Aquí en Queen Anne's Revenge yo doy las reglas, aquí tu solo me obedeces, Si te ordeno matar lo harás, si te ordeno degollar a una mujer embarazada lo harás, si te ordeno que mates niños también lo harás, si te ordeno tragar mierda también lo harás."** \- El monologo pareció detenerse mientras la mirada del capitán se tornaba lasciva **-"Si te ordeno ser mi puta lo harás ¿entiendes?"-**

 **-"¡Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy idiota!"-** se detuvo al ver como Kirkland sonreía cínicamente. Por un momento Carriedo sintió como su sangre podía quemar en sus venas, en cualquier minuto saltaría hacia Kirkland para arrancarle el cuello **-"Sin embargo quiero que seas honesto conmigo y me respondas ¿Qué harás con esa niña?"-**

El apego que tenía aquella jovencita lo sintió al ver como los marineros la secuestraban para después traerla a unos de los botes, él había estado presente, era un alma luchadora pero si alguien observaba sus ojos podría ver que estaba aterrada. Ese miedo saco de lo más profundo del corazón de Antonio su lado protector.

 **-"Claramente es un regalo para mi ¿no?, Me divertiré con ella hasta que no puedas más y después la arrojare al mar."-**

 **-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo?!"-**

 **-"Pediste que sea honesto ¿no?"-**

 **-"¡Pero es solo una jovencita!"-**

 **-"¡¿Y eso que?! No es como si no lo haya hecho antes, tú también lo hiciste cuando fuiste capitán por lo que podrías dejar de lanzarme morales cuando eres hipócrita y lárgate de mí vista de una vez."**

El peso de sus pecados anteriores hundieron el corazón arrepentido de aquel español, era verdad, aquí el único que hacia el ridículo era el mismo. Tanto Kirkland como él eran unos verdaderos mounstros.

Arthur al ver que el español se iba se tomó la molestia de acercarse a la nueva tripulante agachándose para estar a la misma altura que ella. Era bueno que la rubia estuviera de pie o tendría que haberse arrodillado.

Dos hermosos zafiros desafiantes lo fulminaron.

Aquellos hermosos ojos lo cautivaron rápidamente, más por que parecían enfrentarlo que mostrar algún signo de debilidad.

 **-"Eres de las que pelean no es así** _ **Darling."**_ -se burló abiertamente esperando así romper la confianza que mostraba aquella dama. Aquella mirada no parecía romperse pues pudo notar como se volvió más altiva que hace un momento sorprendiéndolo.

 **-"No… ¡Soy una chica** _ **Capitaine**_ **!-** soltó de lleno el aparecer francés. Se sentía asustado por ser secuestrado, mareado por el barco e indignado por ser confundido con una mujer por este despeinado y poco elegante "capitán."

 **-"Me parece difícil de creerte eso."-**

En verdad no lo comprendía pues sus rasgos faciales eran delicados y un poco aniñados, conocía a hombres hermosos pero estaba podía superarlos con facilidad, agregando que una parte de su cabello parecía inclinarse a un lado simulando un flequillo que lo favorecía gratamente. El pirata pronto vio imposible alejar sus ojos de aquel joven.

 **-"** _ **Mon dieu**_ **." –** se quejó para sus adentros antes de alzar la mirada enfrentándose a aquel pirata, parecía como si ambos fueran sumidos en un hechizo que les impidiera alejar la mirada del otro- **"En mi más humilde opinión diría que tanta agua de mar debió afectarle la cabeza** _ **Capitaine."**_

El francés rápido se arrepintió de haberse burlado del pirata pues este comenzó a acercase demasiado a su rostro. Nunca nadie antes había violado tanto su espacio vital como este sucio bárbaro.

 **-"Ya veo."-** Obviamente noto que el muchacho pretendía molestarlo pero no tenía intención de seguirle el juego pues veía más interesante el disfrutar de esos delgados labios que de hace rato llamaban por el **-"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que sabes hablar en inglés?"**

El muchacho sentía la molestia crecer en su pecho al ver como el pirata lo observaba con insistencia.

 **-"¿Te sorprende? , Desgraciadamente en mi familia mis padres me obligaron a aprenderlo de pequeño aunque siga prefiriendo mi idioma. Los nobles acostumbran a aprender al menos dos idiomas no debería ser novedad"-** remarco con un pronunciado acento francés.

 **-"¿Así que noble? "–**

 _ **-"Oui."-**_

El muchacho se sentía afortunado de saber ocultar perfectamente todas sus emociones, el mostrar algún signo de debilidad le daría ventaja a aquel pirata y no podría permitírselo. Sin embargo todos sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por un gesto que lo desconcentro. El capitán había levantado su rostro para estar más cerca.

 **-"Me interesas niño."-**

Aquella declaración hizo flaquear la determinación del francés fácilmente _-bum bum bum-_ el escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón acelerado lo confirmaba. Pero si eran palabras sin significado no deberían de poder afectarle. El solo pensar como esas simples palabras lo pusieron nervioso le fastidiaron.

 **-"¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de eso? ¿Y podrías alejarte de una vez?"-** Se quejó el cautivo, el no pensar a fondo su situación fue un error pues pudo notar cierto brillo preocupante sobre los ojos de aquel despeinado capitán, Kirkland no dudo en cargar con rapidez sobre su hombro al pequeño galo.

 **-"¡Bájame en este instante idiota!"-**

 **-"Para ser un noble tienes unos pésimos modales" -**

 **-"¿Crees que eso podría importarme ahora? ¡Y nunca desperdiciaría mi ética con una persona como tú, cejas de oruga!"-**

 **-"¡¿Qué mierda me dijiste mocoso?!"-**

 **-"¡¿También eres sordo no lo sabía?!" -**

 **-"¡¿Quién no lo seria con un maldito mocoso como tú gritándome al oído?!" –**

 **-"¡Jah! ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! ¡De verdad lamento haber lastimado su perfecta audición SEÑOR CEJAS DE ORUGA! ¡Y no soy un mocoso tengo 19 años!"-**

 **-"Suficiente"-** demando con autoridad, el rubio sobre su hombro pareció quejarse pero no le importaba ahora. Arrojo sin cuidado al galo sobre su cama boca arriba, se abrió paso por medio de sus piernas dejándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Arthur sabía perfectamente que haría ahora pero una parte de su mente quería ver hasta donde era el punto de quiebre de aquel francés.

 **-"Espera un minuto, ¿Q-que pretendes hacer?" –** Kirkland prefirió ignorar aquella estúpida pregunta pues era predecible lo que haría, si después de todo lo trajo a su oficina, en su habitación y sobre su cama cosa que no hacía mucho pero aquel francés era algo especial.

Las manos del pirata planeaban despojar al muchacho de sus ropajes finos aun con la ligera duda de aquella edad que suponía el galo. Kirkland se vio contemplando aquella obscena escena que le mostraba el franco, ambas piernas suaves y lampiñas a sus costados, aquel vestido lleno de encajes e moños el solo cubriendo la intimidad y por último la cinta atada a su cuello era una clara invitación al pecado.

 **-"¡Espera un minuto!"** –Grito nervioso, Arthur ignoro aquello. Alterado con sus manos intento detener las del pirata pero este sujeto ambas sobre su cabeza, desatando con los dientes aquella cinta sobre el cuello del francés.

La tela pronto cayó de aquella posición revelando el cuello blanquecino del joven. Los nervios se dispararon al sistema del galo que pronto comenzó a entrar en pánico.

 **-"Detente por favor"** –Rogo el franco al borde de las lágrimas, Kirkland quien había hundido su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del joven se alejó para observarlo.

El rostro del joven francés se veía fruncido, aquellos zafiros vivases ahora estaban empañados por gruesas lágrimas, un ligero rubor se cernía sobre sus pálidas mejillas y sus manos inmovilizadas se veían fuertemente apretadas.

 **-"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?"-** Arthur al ver aquellas lagrimas sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, nunca antes se tomó la molestia de pensar de si sus "aventuras carnales" si quiera estaban de acuerdo en lo que hacían. Pero el ver como él joven francés lloraba lo hizo detenerse sin chistar.

 **-"¿Por qué? No te pido que me obedezcas solo quiero que no hagas eso, no quiero que tomes mi cuerpo–"**

 **-"¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?!"-** Demando con autoridad, el solo sentir el rechazo de aquel rubio hacia que su corazón se estrujara. Nunca antes había sentido esto y no le gustaba- **"Siempre todo lo que eh querido lo conseguí."-**

 **-"¡Porque yo no te amo! Solo… solo me entregaría a la persona que amo de esa manera, puedes tenerme de esclavo, trabajare como uno más de tus hombres, hare lo que quieras pero no robes mi virginidad." -**

 **-"¿Lo que quiera?... Lo que quiera "-** repitió incrédulo pues nunca antes le habían dicho algo parecido.

El galo se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para arrepentirse, su único pensamiento era que se detenga pero no espero que al estar alterado el mismo se sujetó la soga al cuello.

 **-"Entonces quiero que estés a mi lado."**

 **-"¿Qué cosa?"-**

 **-"Que seas mi compañero."**

 **-"¿Ser tu compañero?"-**

 **-"Sí, el precio que pagaras de que no tome tus castidad es pasar el resto de tus días en esta nave junto a mi como mi compañero y en caso de que yo no cumpla con lo acordado podrás marcharte."-**

 **-"¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que cumplas tu palabra?"-**

 **-"Te doy mi palabra como pirata." -**

 **-"¿Palabra?"-** balbuceo aun nervioso por la situación en la que estaban.

 **-"Yo también tengo mis protocolos y si juro el que no te tocare hasta que me lo consientas significa que lo haré."-**

 **-"Esta bien, no tengo otra alternativa."-**

 **-"Buen chico."-**

 **-"¡No soy tu mascota! Y podrías quitarte de encima." -**

 **-"No hare algo como eso"-** respondió instantáneamente recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, el débil sube y baja de la respiración del francés era tranquilizante.

 **-"¡¿Por qué no?!"-**

 **-"Porque estoy cómodo "-**

 **-"¿Tengo cara de cama o qué?"-**

 **-"Para nada"-** respondió secamente. Su rostro estaba tan blanco y serio que asusto al francés.

 **-"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"-**

 **-"Porque si dices ser cama significa que más personas podrían tenerte o tocarte y eso no lo permitiré"**

 **-"No soy una posesión tuya"-**

Esas palabras fueron el interruptor de todo lo siguiente.

Los labios del capitán pronto se posaron por sobre los del francés besándolo lentamente, moviendo sus labios de forma débil esperando a que él menor respondiera a su acción. Al sentir como los labios del noble se movían tímidamente al compás de los suyos hizo que pasara a la segunda fase de su plan.

Su lengua se hizo camino entre esos finos labios para luego delinear con astucia los blancos dientes del más pequeño. El francés sentía como su boca era explorada a fondo y aunque su mente se negara a hacerlo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo del otro, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado que de a poco le quitaba el aliento.

El capitán fue sin duda el primer beso que recibía en su vida y este era sorprende mente bueno, hasta el punto que su cuerpo parecía paralizado bajo de aquel pirata, aun cuando deseara alejarlo aquellos labios no dejaban de bailar acompasados a los suyos, invitándolo a seguir.

Cuando el beso se rompió, una delgada línea de saliva los unía, aunque era el menor de sus problemas pues encontró difícil alejar sus ojos de sobre los del mayor, podría jurar que sus mejillas ardían y que él odioso pirata disfrutaba el verlo en esa situación.

 **-"Ahora tus labios me pertenecen…"-** declaro observándolo victoriosamente, su mirada quedo prendada del francés negándose alejarse aquellos ojos que parecían la esperanza de su enorme caída al vacío.

 **-"Francis Bonnefoy"-** se presentó recordando que no había dicho su nombre. El estar lidiando con aquel pirata era un poco estresante.

 **-"Francis es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland"-**

 **-"Es un nombre muy refinado para un pirata señor Kirkland"**

 **-"Bienvenido al Queen Anne's Revenge."**

 _Hare que me ames Francis._

 _Serás mío._

 _¡Lo juro!_

* * *

Es un capitulo único así que aún no pasara a ser historia de todas formas.

Espero que os guste.

Agradesco la ayuda de Abigail-san sin ayuda de ella no hubiera podido terminar esta historia ¡Gracias!

 **Dark-Keyla.**


End file.
